Letters through time
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: WWII AU. Two friends, Toris and Feliks, write letters to each other throughout the war, remembering the good times they had before. LietPol


**Hello guys. SO before we being just a few things, number 1. This is my first proper Hetalia fanfiction, so a lot of characters will be a bit ooc. They might be ooc since this is set in a different time period, and some things might not fit in with it. I am trying really hard with this but it is probably going to be amateur. I am will be getting help on the historical aspect and I am researching it into it before hand, so updates will probably be slow since I'm unsure of posting stuff sometimes. If you have a problem with anything please just say politely in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hetalia belongs to its mangaka and the characters used in this also belong to him.**

Toris gazed at the letter in his small hand. For a few years now, since he was eleven, he and his best friend, Feliks, had been exchanging letters. The two friends had established the tradition when they met at their relatives wedding in Warsaw. Toris' uncle had been marrying Feliks cousin. Although the two families had different religions, one Jewish the other Christian, the wedding was one of Toris' favourite memories. They encountered each other when Toris had spotted the other boy trying to persuade one of his elderly relatives into giving him an American drink called 'bourbon'. Needless to say, he failed in that endeavor.

Recollecting his thoughts, he picked up the crinkled paper and smoothed it out, his eyes darting over the words.

_Yo Toris,_

_How's your place? Me? I'm okay; tensions are high here, like most of the world I'm betting. Anyway, I hope you can visit me in Poland soon. I'm thinking about painting my house a wicked hipster pink! You should totally come and see it,_

_Lots of love from Feliks_

Toris released a small sigh at his friend's words. He admitted a pink house did sound a bit cool, albeit a tad stupid. How is friend believed he could accomplish a feat like painting his small house pink was beyond him. After all, Feliks lived in a small house with 4 other people who were more than likely to complain. He placed the paper down, swapping it for a clean piece. He grabbed a pen from his desk and set to work on replying to his friend's letter.

O/O

Feliks hummed a cheerful tune as he gathered more small daisies. Today was a pleasant day, the sun was shining and the blond boy had taken the opportunity to sit in the sun and make daisy chains. He finally finished the loop of flowers and draped it on his head like a crown before smiling gleefully and flopping on the ground. He sat their peacefully in the warmth before he was reminded of the letter his mother had handed to him as he left. The boy rummaged around in his pockets until he pulled out the now creased envelope. He tore it open uncaringly, tossing the envelope aside before focusing on his brown haired friend's orderly handwriting.

_Dear Feliks,_

_It is nice to hear from you. The tension here Is a bit thick too, I swear I could cut it with a butter knife. As for visiting you, I doubt I will be able to come and visit you this year. My parents are anxious and are afraid if we leave Lithuania we'll be caught in the middle of something. Maybe you could come to Lithuania instead, you've never been!_

_Love from Toris (PS, how do you plan on painting your house pink when you and I both know your mother will protest?)_

O/O

Toris was visiting his home village when he heard the news. His mother had sent him to pick up some bread; whilst he was waiting to pay, he overheard the two ancient ladies in front of him gossiping. Usually he was moderately polite and didn't eavesdrop, it was terribly rude after all, but he couldn't help it when he heard one of the wrinkled ladies speak.

"Did you hear Marija? Apparently Germany's invaded Poland and they're still taking over some parts of it now." The first lady informed her friend.

"Of course I did, it's terrible. A lot of people have died." Marija told her friend empathetically

"I feel sorry for the people with relatives there." The other lady nattered as the pair walked off.

Toris ogled after them. Poland had been invaded by Germany? 'This is dreadful!' Toris thought 'Feliks….' He didn't hesitate from walking off, forgetting all about his errand. He tried to look nonchalant when he was close to running away. He turned into one of the many small alleys and began to walk faster. He moved faster and faster until he was finally home. He ran up to his room, ignoring his parent's questions, and collapsed onto his bed. Face buried in his sweaty hands, he tried to think positive. He sat there trembling as he thought about his best friend. 'Feliks, wherever you are, please be safe…'

O/O

Feliks sat on his bed, staring at the opposite wall. He knew what was happening across his nation, across his homeland. Soldiers were marching into different towns, Jewish people, like himself, were being beaten and murdered, as well as other helpless citizens, synagogues were being destroyed. He hadn't experience the traumatizing things others of his religion had suffered but he knew he probably would soon. Some of his own family, his cousin and her husband, were probably already dead. They were in Warsaw, one of the most vulnerable places in Poland. It hurt a lot. But it would probably hurt Toris more when he found out. For the first time, he was glad Toris was not here. He was glad his best friend wasn't stuck in the now war ridden country. His friend was safe; alive and safe. He hoped Toris would always be out of harm's way.

Both boys could definitely say September was now their least favourite month.

**Marija: Lithuanian version of Maria**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
